


【汉康前提的康盖】康纳毫不犹豫，把盖文·李德拉到自己身下

by ZZZZZZoe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZZZZoe/pseuds/ZZZZZZoe
Summary: 和朋友口嗨时的脑洞，是辆“快车”，情节过于简单以至于觉得写个Summary就算剧透完了。
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【汉康前提的康盖】康纳毫不犹豫，把盖文·李德拉到自己身下

康纳毫不犹豫，把盖文·李德拉到自己身下。  
盖文有点崩溃。他捧住自己的脸，扭动着自己的身体，又颇不情愿地把自己的腿用力掰开，掰到康纳能够完全看清的程度。他紧紧闭着眼睛，感受着仿生人那个硬物抵在穴口的触感，而那硬物又缓慢且坚定地进入自己的身体。盖文如遭雷击，天崩地裂，浑身瘫软，又止不住龇牙咧嘴地喊起了痛。  
康纳双手撑在桌上，等到盖文完全平复下来，才在他的额上落下轻轻一吻：“做得很好，盖文，谢谢你的配合。”

事情发生在今天白天。  
大家都明显地感觉到，自仿生人革命成功后，某种风向已经变了。怎么说呢，就连最传统的《每日底特律》报纸，都开始大幅度报道有80%的人类倾向于与仿生人发展亲密关系，报道模拟生命专门推出作为亲密伴侣的仿生人，报道研发部门同时推出了仿生人适用的性爱部件，报道以上产品热卖且购买者对性生活质量非常满意。  
盖文·李德那时候正在警局摊开报纸晒太阳。他美滋滋地吸咖啡，然后重重地放下咖啡，臭骂了一句操蛋的塑胶安卓。  
此时康纳路过，盖文包含力道而抑扬顿挫的臭骂让他不由得停下脚步。他歪着头俯下身，聚精会神地分析起来盖文手中的报纸：  
“李德探长，请问您也对与仿生人发生性关系感兴趣吗？”  
盖文差点把报纸撕了再砸对面那家伙满身满脸！他一脸惊恐地抬起头，发现康纳站在他面前，歪着头，嘴角保持着恰到好处的弧度，微微笑地看着他。仿生人眉眼低垂，眼眸湿漉漉像快融化的焦糖，看起来无辜又无助。  
“操！”盖文长长地盯着眼前人，在意识到对方确无恶意、只是好奇后，他才又长长地出了口气：“没有！操，操你们安卓的电子妈。”  
小仿生人一脸悲天悯人：“李德探长，您看，您的口头语再次直白露骨地表达了对仿生人的性欲。我们已经共事了那么久，您为什么不能对我真诚点呢？为了解决您的问题，也为了改善我们的关系，我愿意和您分享我的秘密。”  
康纳俯下身，嘴巴对准耳朵，话语似轻风飘过：“我和安德森副队长确实性交过。”  
康纳语出惊人，盖文吓掉了报纸。  
盖文露出一言难尽的表情：“哈？！真的？！难道是哪天汉克喝得烂醉，然后你到他家——”  
康纳严谨地说：“不，而且人类在喝醉的情况下会失去性功能。事实上，鉴于安德森副队长已经很多年没有过性生活了，而他又处在性欲旺盛的阶段，我认为满足他的性需求是人道且合理的。”  
盖文当场开始满脑子糟糕画面。妈的，那个老汉克……？他突然有点想吐，想痛揍康纳一顿后夺门而逃，想向局长痛斥副队长作风不检点，和自己的小安卓办案办到床上去了……  
盖文的表情十分之精彩，以至于康纳误以为盖文已经害羞且等不及了。他露出一个得体的微笑，额上的LED灯欢快地转着圈圈：  
“盖文，下班后我来找你。”

下班后，康纳拉着盖文去了审讯室。  
“李德探长。”康纳一边脱裤子一边说，“监控器已经被我黑掉了。在这里不会被任何人打扰。”  
盖文死也不敢置信，又不断被眼前的场景刺激到说不出话。他最讨厌的仿生人此刻在他面前脱下裤子，露出自己的那活儿——太荒谬了！他反复抓着自己的头发大喊：“妈的，你不是警用型仿生人吗？！怎么也能装这玩意儿？”  
康纳冷静而学术地指出：“我是原型机，因此我的适配程度是所有仿生人中最高的。”他又看了看眼前惊慌失措的人类，出于调节气氛的考量，他顿了顿，“如果您愿意，我甚至可以装两个阴茎。”  
盖文气急败坏地抓了抓自己的头发，紧皱着眉头，哀叫着打断了康纳的话。他心里恶狠狠地骂了无数句，从工业革命一路骂到卡姆斯基，再水到渠成地落脚在面前这个讨厌鬼身上。现在的情况完全超出了他的预料。偏偏在这个尴尬又奇怪的节点，他又感到一股莫名的燥热慢慢从下腹蔓延到全身——他把这归结为自己内心正熊熊燃烧的男性尊严。该死，该死，再不干点什么就说不过去了！  
他几乎是强行地把康纳按到墙上，又强行地把康纳的手举起来，摆到对方脑后。这近似投降的姿势让他颇为满意，于是他坏笑着点点头，俯下身，掰开康纳的臀瓣。  
之前盖文好奇过无数次，仿生人的后面会是什么样的？会像高级飞机杯一样吗？或者就像人类的后穴一样，只是能隐隐看到仿生人的蓝血和集成电路？……盖文鼻尖冒出了汗。现在看上去是后者，但没有人类的地方那么粗糙。他小心翼翼地再凑近一点，再凑近一点。他伸出手指戳了戳，很软又很有弹性，又情不自已地大力抽了一巴掌。康纳温顺得异常，但盖文的心脏扑通扑通地跳着，就像要跳出来一样……该死的仿生人，连这个地方都做得那么细致！仿生人不排泄，他们的后穴天生就是用来被操的……他又不能自禁地地伸出两根手指，在康纳的那地方仔细摸索着，想着先扩张再塞进去……  
“出于人类对其伴侣的排他性，恐怕您不能和安德森副队长共享我的臀部。”康纳突然回过头，不无抱歉地说。  
“哈？”盖文提高音量。像他最恐惧的噩梦应验了一样，他眼睁睁地看着康纳起身，走过来，按住他的肩膀，慢慢地把他放倒在桌上，然后慢慢靠近。他有点慌张，又忍不住地因兴奋而颤抖。看到他没有反抗，康纳于是轻吻他的脖子，又咬他的耳朵：  
“您大可放心，我下载了网路上所有的性爱教程，一定会让您满意的。”

盖文晕乎乎地抬起头。  
这是命吗？他扪心自问，最讨厌仿生人的他，现在偏偏被仿生人干得云里雾里……命运这东西，真是招之即来，挥之即去……去他妈的命运！他感到仿生人那玩意儿硬邦邦的，细密地贴合了自己穴壁的每处缝隙，缓慢而色情地逐渐进入——他本以为这个过程会很艰难，毕竟自己从来没有，咳，被人干过，更别说仿生人了……但谁能想到，仿生人的仿生肉棒居然自带仿生润滑液！妈的，科学的奇迹！他感到后穴传来强烈的不适感，那物件在自己从未开发过的部位肆意搅动，淫靡的水声在空荡荡的审讯室显得格外刺耳，仿生人不呼吸，只有他自己剧烈的鼻息将这诡异又暧昧的气氛烘托得愈发热烈……  
他哼哼唧唧地扭动腰胯。他本来打算硬撑着抬起身，冷嘲热讽一下小仿生人怎么被老汉克调教得服服帖帖的，可还没这么做，却又感到深处猛地传来一阵发热！他不自然又难耐地向后仰头，从下巴到锁骨形成一条紧绷的弧度。康纳的脸上还是那样欠揍的微笑，自己却狼狈成这样，太丢人了！盖文张着嘴大口喘息着，鼻息灼热，眼神失焦，差点就这样直接释放……他面红耳赤地瞪着面前的讨厌鬼。  
“盖文，这个温度还适宜吗？”康纳俯下身，贴贴他的脸，“忘了提前告诉你了，我的阴茎还有加热功能。”  
盖文快疯了！康纳开始大力抽插，盖文只得咬紧牙关用所剩无几的理智阻止自己被干到哭出来。他不知所措地想要抓住什么，都伸出了胳膊才后知后觉地意识到这并不是在床上，手臂在审讯桌上胡乱扫着，又被康纳紧紧抓住，再十指相扣地按在桌上。康纳弯着腰，手肘撑在桌上将盖文压在身下，臀腰快速有力地前后晃动，审讯桌也跟着一震一震，发出了可怕的砰砰声，——妈的，康纳力气太大了，审讯桌都被顶得挪动了数公分！  
打桩机！  
盖文本来皮肤算白，可现在身体被烧得粉红，不知道是出于情欲还是出于羞恼，倒怪好看的……康纳快速扫描了一遍盖文的面部：嘴唇微张，含混不清地发出无意识的、意味不明的声音，其中大多是粗鄙的骂话和呻吟；半闭着眼睛，眼圈已然泛红，水汽在眼眶里打转，他又闭上眼用力将它们挤了回去，——啊，他怎么哭了？  
“盖文？”  
盖文迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，仿生人突然停下的动作把他从呆滞中拉了回来，仿生人的右手牵着他的左手，又覆在他的脸上攥住握在手心里。  
“盖文，你在哭吗？”  
盖文的眼睛因风暴暂停而逐渐凝聚了神色，康纳看着他，他深深地吐了一口气，嘴唇幅度极小、又一下一下地慢慢闭合——康纳识别出他在骂人——然后他勉强抬起右手，恶狠狠地比了一个中指。康纳尝试理解盖文的心思：他衬衫要脱不脱地挂在肩上，腹部因为腿上的力道而紧绷，腿则努力地夹着康纳的腰，整个人哆嗦着说不出话来……  
“如果是我们的性行为过于激烈，导致您因达到痛阈值而哭泣，那我深感歉意。”康纳又凑近了些，“为了弥补您，也许我们可以交互一个亲吻？”


End file.
